Knifes are useful tools for various activities including hunting, camping, roofing, carpentry, as well as other industrial and domestic activities. Frequently, these knifes comprise a cutting element that is retractable or foldable into a position that is safe for handling. When extended or unfolded, however, these knives are relatively unsafe to handle because it is relatively easy to cut oneself or others accidentally.
In order to prevent accidental cuts, some knives come in safety holders. These safety holders frequently are designed with a holder having a neck or gap in which the cutting element resides. Frequently, the cutting edge in safety holders is not retractable, but sometimes the cutting edge is retractable. While these knives are safer than regular knives, retractable knives, and foldable knives, they are not very useful. In particular, making the initial cut into a fabric, tarp, hide, or the like is difficult because the cutting edge residing in the safety holder cannot engage the fabric, tarp, hide, or the like until the same can be treaded into the neck. For example, in hunting applications, it would be difficult to use safety knives to remove the hide of an animal without using a separate tool to make an initial piece or the like.
To avoid this, some blades make the safety feature a retractable feature and/or the safety blade moveable. However, this reduces the stability of the blade or safety feature making the solution less than desirable. Also, the safety feature can be forgotten or broken, reducing its effectiveness. Thus, it would be desirous to develop a fixed cutting edge contained in a safety holder that also had a separate retractable tool for making initial cuts in a material such that the material can be tread into the safety holder and cut by the fixed cutting edge.